The Rabbit's Words
by kt-san
Summary: Momiji sees that Hatori is sad. Will he be able to cheer the guy up? NOT yaoi, just a friendly father-figure like story.


The Rabbit's Words  
  
by: kt  
  
Note: I DO NOT own Fruits Basket or any of their characters. Fruits Basket is copyright to Takaya Natsuki I'm just a rabid fan of Hatori and a messed up person obsessed with Fruits Basket.  
  
---  
  
Footsteps could be heard moving about in the hallway.  
  
"Hatori-san!! Hatori-san!!"  
  
The 'doctor' of the Souma family emerged from his quiet room to see Momiji, prancing about it in the hallway. The rabbit juunishi wore a frilly pink shirt and white shorts today, topped off with a sailor's hat. Momiji turned around to see Hatori looking down at him.  
  
"Ohayo Hari-san!!"  
  
"Momiji, what are you doing in the hallway?"  
  
"Well that's a funny question. The door was right open and I thought I might come visit you. Are you not happy to see me?"  
  
"..well..at least your aren't Ayame or Shigure."  
  
Momiji followed Hatori and they sat down inside Hatori's room. Hatori sat down in his chair while Momiji found a comfortable sofa in the corner. The ryu juunishi had a depressed look in his eyes. It looked kind of stormy, as if sunlight tried to break through a mist of mercury. Of course, mercury is toxic..  
  
"Hatori-san.."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are..you thinking of Kana-san?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hatori-san, there is no use lying to me. Even Kisa would be able to see it."  
  
Hatori sat quietly in his chair, looking straight at Momiji. The child was correct. He was thinking of his past lover, Kana. Sometimes, Hatori wished that Akito did not oppose of their relationship. Just because Akito was cold and sadistic. But he did not blame Akito. Even if Kana did not mind that he was a Juunishi, there didn't seem to be much future. They couldn't have children(that would be difficult..ooh..this is very offtopic and inappropriate!! O_o gomen) or even embrace each other. Every time they'd hug, Kana would find a tiny seahorse in front her her, dying because it needed water. Just the thought of transforming into a seahorse made Hatori blush a little. The only thing that hurt Hatori, was the fact that Kana was upset. In the end, he erased himself from her memory. And now..Ayame has told him she's married.   
  
The pain was inevitable. Hatori knew it was too late to change back. He only wished that the same would not happen with Tohru-chan, Kyo and Yuki.   
  
"I know..how you feel.."  
  
"Momiji?"  
  
Yes..how could Hatori have forgotten? Momiji was also a victim of the mind erase. His mother could not accept that he was a cursed Juunishi. Momiji's mother grew ill and depressed. Eventually, Momiji promised to avoid his mother, while Momiji himself was erased from his mother's memory. Now, his mother and younger sister believe that Momiji is the child of some other Sohma family member. Momiji's father still loves him. At least, that's what Momiji says.  
  
All of a sudden, it hit Hatori. Shigure and Ayame were right. He should not be living each day in grief and sorrow. Everyone would be worried, and they had already wished for Hatori to find someone he could be happy with. He was not the only one with problems. He was older, mature and was able to take pain. But Momiji..being only 14 and afflicted with such sorrow already. Hatori wondered how Momiji could live everyday with such a bright smile.  
  
"Momiji..are you--"  
  
Momiji turned around and gave Hatori the most cheerful smile. The smile itself had assured Hatori that Momiji was alright.  
  
"Momiji..shall we go..for ice cream?"  
  
"Yeah!! Now that you ask, Ha-san..what is your favourite flavour?"  
  
"I'll tell you..if you stop calling me Ha-san."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It reminds me of Shigure and Ayame. I do not want to think about those two bakas."  
  
"But..they are your friends, right?"  
  
*sighs heavily* "..yes..it's unfortunate, isn't it?"  
  
"So what is your favourite flavour, Ha-sa--I mean Hatori-san?"  
  
"I'm not telling you. You nearly called me ha-san again."  
  
"Gomen!! Naaaaaaaaaa....please tell me! Onegai!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"No wonder Shigure told me you're a party pooper."  
  
"That idiot said what?!"  
  
---  
  
The End  
  
---  
  
I love writing Furuba friendship fics. I especially like the brother/sister-like relationship between Kisa and Hatsuharu. 


End file.
